1. Field of the Invention
This application contains a Microfiche Appendix, 1 Sheet, 37 frames of an example of computer code for the invention.
The present invention relates to an estimating system, and more particularly to a stand alone insurance estimating system, such as one used for automobile accident damage estimating, which can be used by automobile insurance appraisers and repair facilities to obtain information about parts, labor, and repair operations for automobile repairs.
2. Background Art
Computerized insurance estimating systems are known. Such insurance estimating systems provide access to large amounts of parts information, such as parts' prices, availability of economy or OEM parts, labor estimates and parts replacement operations. Furthermore, various systems for storing and retrieving text and associated data and graphics are known. For example, text, menus and graphics have been stored in computer memory and displayed in separate windows on a screen. Controls have also been provided to scroll windows up, down, left, and right to thereby display different portions of text, menus and graphics.
It is known to store text and reference numbers indicating the location of associated graphics in memory. Graphics are displayed integral with the text, that is, portions of pages of the text are devoid of text and filled instead with graphics. Known systems are also capable of enlarging and centering graphics.
In the automobile repair and insurance industries, manuals are used to provide insurance estimators or mechanics with parts availability, repair, and replacement cost, and further with labor time and cost. For example, an insurance estimator views a damaged automobile, and determines either through observation or a parts manual, the parts which are damaged. Then, the adjuster estimates cost of repair by looking up in various manuals the cost for each of the damaged parts and the specified labor time for repair. This procedure is cumbersome because more than one manual may be required to make the estimations, and after the initial write-up the information may have to be transcribed to another form in order to more easily understand and communicate the information. Moreover, entire manuals need be searched for information. Furthermore, this procedure does not ensure that the estimator notices every damaged part since many small parts comprising larger parts may not be readily visible.
In one known insurance estimation system, an estimator identifies the model of a damaged automobile and then locates in a file cabinet a hard copy multi-worksheet form corresponding to the model. The worksheets include several different views of the model, part numbers, and lines leading from the part numbers to the corresponding parts. The estimator circles the part numbers of the damaged parts and then, a computer operator enters the part numbers in a computer which estimates cost of repair. The identification of many small damaged parts, the searching through all the worksheets, and the entry of part numbers into the computer are all cumbersome and prone to error. Prior art computerized estimation systems work essentially as described above, except that the worksheets are displayed on a computer screen instead of being in hard copy.
Furthermore, to estimate damage to entire exterior sheet metal of automobiles, for example, damage resulting from hail, sand, or flood, prior art systems require the break-up of the exterior sheet metal into individual sections. For example, the exterior sheet metal may be divided into the hood, the rear and front, the fenders, and four doors. Thus, the prior art requires that each section of the exterior sheet metal be separately located on a worksheet or recalled on a computer screen. Then the damage estimate to each section of the exterior sheet metal is performed. This procedure is slow and prone to error because many of small sections comprising the exterior sheet metal may not be noticed.
Montagna et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,292) discloses a system for storing and retrieving text and associated graphics. The system includes a service manual with a document that consists of text describing steps for repairing a vehicle and graphic images for showing damaged portions of a vehicle. The system displays a graphic image of a vehicle, and damaged parts of the vehicle are identified by means of a touch screen. In particular, Montagna et al's system can display a work sheet shown in FIG. 13 and graphic images shown in FIGS. 14 and 15. See column 13, lines 31 through 53. With the aid of the work sheet and the graphic images possible damaged regions of a vehicle can be selected. However, Montagna et al do not teach, disclose or suggest an insurance estimating system that groups vehicle parts in layers of various depth such that an estimator has a systematic and error free way of probing behind the visibly damaged parts to identify damaged parts that are not readily visible. Further, Montagna et al do not teach, disclose or suggest a means to estimate damage to an entire exterior sheet metal of a vehicle without the need to divide the sheet metal into separate sections.
There is need in the art for a simple and error free insurance estimating system for identification of damaged parts and for estimating costs of repair and replacement. Further there is need for an estimating system which guides an estimator through identification of many small and not readily visible damaged parts. There is also need for a systematic and error free way to probe "behind" the visibly damaged parts to identify the not so readily visible damaged parts. There is further need for a way to estimate damage to an entire exterior sheet metal of automobiles without the need to divide the sheet metal into separate sections.